My ValentineS
by Mi Querida
Summary: Koushirou never paid much attention to Valentine's Day, but things are always different when a certain pinkhaired girl turns up...And Koushirou's going to have to endure a number of surprises...KOUMI


Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I wanted to write a quick little Koushirou and Mimi before the day was up...And here it is! Sorry if it isn't perfect...I just wanted to finish it before the day ended. XD

I hope you like it! I'm planning another one, but it'll be a Belated V. Day fic unless a miracle happens... XD

* * *

My Valentine(s).

BY: Mi Querida

February 14, 2006

* * *

Everywhere he looked he was reminded of her. He couldn't walk down the hall without seeing a loving couple, or a preppy sign that decorated almost every wall... 

And then, of course, there was the _pink_...

He shuddered and slipped into the one room where the date was not being portrayed in big, bright letters, the one place that could get him away from the horrors the day rolled in...

The computer lab.

No one else was in there, of course, because they all had class. It was a free period for him, though, and he didn't particularly feel like spending it watching more loving couples swapping spit in the available classrooms and some even in the empty hallways.

He sat down and turned the computer on. It lit up and words began to flash on the screen. With a sigh, he leaned back on the chair and closed his eyes.

But he couldn't get away from her. Every distant giggle reminded him of her cheerful nature, and every scream reminded him of her tendency to get extremely dramatic at times. It was because she was so complex, that was it. There could be no other reason other than that.

"Izumi Koushirou, _sleeping_ when there's a computer open? Oh my God. _Now_ what's attacking the world?"

He sat up and opened his eyes quickly, then looked around in confusion. "Wha...?"

"Over here, silly." came a voice, and he turned to the door.

_Her_.

"Geez," she pouted, as she walked over to him. "I thought I'd _NEVER _find you today! You never took your present!" With a smile, she held out a small heart-shaped box that had KOUSHIROU written in big letters across the top.

He felt his face heat up as he recalled the morning's events. Mostly so she wouldn't notice, he took the box and placed it next to the computer's mouse.

"_So_..." she said, and he was forced to look up, but it didn't matter, as her gaze was not focused on him anyway, but rather the seat next to him. "Can I sit down?"

"Sure," he mumbled, and she sat. So as to avoid a few minutes of conversation, he logged the computer in and loudly began to type a homework assignment that actually was supposed to be done with a partner; however, if he was hoping it'd scare her away, he was to be disappointed, for all it did was cause her to giggle.

"Have those gloves _FINALLY_ affecting your ability to type?"

He turned the chair towards her, so he could stare, dumbfounded. "Mimi-San..." he muttered. "What are you talking about?"

"For a genius, you sure have your moments," she told him with a good-natured sigh. Then, with a grin, she placed her hands on his. "These gloves!" she explained. "Back in the digital world, we all used to wonder just _HOW_ you typed so well with them. Koushirou-Kun? Hello?"

But Koushirou wasn't listening to her; instead he was staring at her hands, which were still on his. He wondered if she'd always been this touchy-feely and he'd just never noticed, or if it was new.

"So...Yeah..." Mimi mumbled, when she realized he wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to what she was saying, and she awkwardly placed her hands on her lap, which caused Koushirou to let out a relieved sigh that soon turned into a gasp when he realized how close she was. _Do I always sit this close to other people in here?_ he wondered as their knees touched.

She seemed to notice his discomfort, for she sat all the way back, but it didn't help because it gave him a great view of her shirt, which was one of those shirts that were, in his opinion, designed to show off as much as possible without breaking the "clothes is required in public" law. Her skirt was a mini, too, he realized, as he awkwardly looked down.

He gulped once, and then twice, before forcing himself to look her in the face. "So, Mimi-San...How did the, uh, Valentine thing go?"

It was her "Valentine thing" that had got him like this in the first place. Though she was visiting Japan for Valentine's Day this year, she wanted to follow the American Custom, and it had become traditional for her and her American friends over the years to give presents to their ten "Valentines," which were really their closest friends.

It had been simply coincidence that, when he walked up to her in the hall and said, "Hi, Mimi-San, is the school letting you go to any class you want like you did for Christmas?" that she had his gift in her hand. There were nine others in her bag, but how was he to know that? In Japan girls only gave presents to the guys they had feelings for. How was he supposed to know this was different?

So when she said, "Hi, Koushirou-Kun! Will you be my Valentine?" he naturally freaked and stammered the first thing that came to his mind, which was, "Mimi-San...How...You really..._What_?"

He had been meaning to gently turn her down, but as he tried to think of the right words, it occurred to him that he didn't _WANT_ to turn her down. He thought about going out with her, marrying her, and spending a lifetime with her, and was surprised with the realization that it felt so natural, so _PERFECT_.

He couldn't turn her down if he didn't mean it, he surmised, and so, embarrassing as it was, decided to admit his true feelings rather than wait for White Day. "Mimi-San, thank you...Yes, of course I would!"

But he didn't get what he was expecting in the end. Instead, he got a giggle and, "I'm glad! Do you think the others will like me using an American tradition of getting ten presents for each Valentine? It's cute, right?"

He had never felt so humiliated in his life. And so he had ran.

But she caught up with him, and here she was now. In the past he had simply enjoyed her presence (though he'd never admit it to anyone), even when she was doing more bad than good. Never had he ever been so embarrassed around her...He still enjoyed her presence, of course, but now that he knew _WHY_ he did...

Well, it changed everything.

"It was nice!" she beamed, in answer to his question, apparently oblivious to the fight raging on in his mind. "You were the last person I had to deliver to!"

"But there is still another present in your bag." he pointed out, and, as he said his next words, tried to ignore the jealousy bubbling up his chest. "From your boyfriend? In the states there is no White Day, right? So..."

Mimi blinked at him, then laughed. "No White Day, and no boyfriend either. Actually..." she paused to pull out the present, which was a small red box with a white ribbon wrapped around it. "This isn't part of my American culture. It's a present, using good old Japanese traditions. For _him_."

She admired the present absently, fingering the ribbon with her finger. "I...Have someone in mind, but...I don't know if there's someone he likes...And, this may sound really weird, but, if it turns out he doesn't, I still won't want a relationship with him."

Koushirou, whom had been biting his lip as hard as he could to keep from screaming, "Then, choose _me_!" now stared at her in astonishment. "_Why_...?"

"Well..." she gave a nervous giggle. "It's just...All the past relationships I've had have failed. I didn't love them, I was only attracted to them for some reason or another. 'This is the one!' I kept telling myself, yet in the end I always ending up comparing him to _that _person. And love isn't like that, you know?"

Her eyes seemed to glitter, Koushirou realized, and he felt even more jealousy at the mystery man's ability to make her so _happy.  
_

"But, even though this person has faults," she continued, "I don't compare him to others...

"If I want it to last, I can't label it a 'High School Romance'. I want to be with other people, to learn and grow and prove what I feel is real. I want to learn from stupid mistakes so I don't make them with the one I really care about. I want to wait until my love has grown so much its ready to explode and...I know it's corny, but I want this person to be the one it explodes for.

"I didn't even realize I cared at first, until I was comparing _EVERY _person to him...'Not dorky enough, too tall, wrong hair color,' whatever. I was even looking for his faults...'This guy listens too much, this one makes you feel like the smartest person ever, and this one is, well, just...not _him.'_"

She flashed the brightest smile he had ever seen at him, and finished. "And I want to prove it isn't lust. I want to test every single man on earth and think, 'it isn't _him_ for _all_ of them. Do you think he'd understand that?"

"While it _is_ immensely corny," Koushirou admitted, and he marveled at how normal he sounded, for none of the jealousy or anger he was feeling shown through. "It makes perfect sense and I think he'll understand if he feels the same."

She smiled and scooted as close as she could without actually sitting on him. "Well then," she breathed, "I'd better give my present."

Their faces were close, _too _close, and in a moment Mimi would leave to break his heart.

Only she didn't.

"Yeah," he murmured at last. And then he did the most un-Koushirou thing he had _ever _done in his entire life: He kissed her.

He was vaguely aware of her present being pushed hastily onto the floor before she put her arms around him and straddled him, and he hoped for her sake that it wasn't broken, but then lost all thought as he felt her tongue lightly flick his lips, demanding entrance.

Their tongues battled for dominance and Koushirou had no thought of ever breaking away until he remembered something, a something that made him pull away and refuse to look at her. It was very hard, he discovered, to look at something other than the face of the girl you liked-especially when she was sitting on your lap, was wearing a mini-skirt and a very low shirt, and also had her arms around your neck, causing you to be unable to turn your head away-and not look like a pervert.

She didn't seem upset about that, though, he realized as he looked at her from the corner of his eye (he had decided on examining the ceiling), only confused.

"I'm...sorry..." he mumbled. "You were talking about proving your love for him, and then I went and did that because I...like you..." He was as red as his hair, he knew, but it was too late...She was going to stomp on his heart, tear it in half, and then pieces when she refused to speak to him again...

But her voice, breathless, said, "Koushirou-Kun, I know we aren't supposed to be dating yet...But...You can always kiss me..._Once_ or twice more..."

His gaze shot to hers, surprised, but then the little logic he still had left after that kiss began to do its magic, and the whole day began to make sense.

And so he did as she requested.

* * *

As far as I know, in Japan they do not use the term "Valentines," but I could be wrong. ; If they do, great...If they don't, then, what can I say? Koushirou knows a lot about holidays. ) laughs Oh, and, yeah, on Valentine's Day in Japan, girls _do_ give presents to their friends, coworkers, or whatever, but it's a lot less likely...And Mimi is going by the American version, since when she lived in Japan she was used to girls only giving it to those they loved ) Okay? Good! I'm horrible, aren't I? XD Oh well...It's just a story, folks, that I wrote in a grand total of 5 minutes! So sorry if there's grammar problems or something doesn't make sense or sound right or whatever... 

Happy V. Day, everyoneI hope you find the non-boyfriend/girlfriend of your dreams like Mimi did! Then all you have to do is date EVERY other person of the opposite (or same) sex, and you'll know it's meant to be! (Don't worry; Mimi was exaggerating just a LITTLE bit...She and Koushirou will hook up after she dates 100 guys or so ;) Until then, they're just friends with benefits! (there I go, ruining the entire sappy story...XD)) ) Good luck finding that special Valentine!And, if Mimi's logic doesn't make sense, c'mon guys, it's _Mimi_. P Let her do whatever the hell she wants to prove she's in love with Koushirou! He obviously doesn't mind, especially when she's sticking her tongue down his throat.

God...Way to ruin a fic, huh? I'll shut up now! Happy V. Day! If anyone wants to be my Valentine, go right ahead! (The idea of Mimi and her friends getting 10 Valentines every year is actually a tradition with my friends, which is where it comes from...But this year I could only approve 8. I never accepted the last 2...o.o; So they are still open and there's only 3 hours 'till V. Day is open... XD Oh well...More chocolate for myself.) Mimi's first present to Koushirou was included in the tradition...Her second was her Valentine's present. I'm not sure what it is. Any guesses? The first (tradition) one is chocolate, though...That much I know...Heart-shaped box? I mean, come _on_.

I'm just saying whatever comes to my mind, aren't I? Oh well. XD Koushirou/Mimi forever! XD


End file.
